Joseph Prosser
| Last = | Appearances = 11 }}Master Chief Petty Officer Joseph Prosser is the COB (Chief of the boat) serving under captain Marcus Chaplin on the United States Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine USS Colorado. As COB, he serves as the senior enlisted adviser to the commanding officer and executive officer, and assists with matters regarding the good order and discipline of the crew. Biography Season 1 Captain The USS Colorado is tasked with picking up a team of Navy SEALs who are fleeing pursuit after undertaking a secretive mission in Pakistan. Captain Marcus Chaplin is relaxed and confident in his crew and the pick-up goes smoothly; he leaves Grace in command of the bridge while he goes to greet them. Grace overhears Seaman Stern complaining about the Captain's faith in her, believing it is favoritism because she is the daughter of a prominent Admiral. She reports the incident to XO Sam Kendal who orders Prosser, to have the men punished. Prosser reports back to Grace that he has assigned them a week of latrine duty. She is accepting that she has not earned the crew's respect yet but orders the punishment doubled and insists that Prosser address her formally. The crew dance to "La Bamba" to celebrate crossing the equator but their revels are cut short by an incoming fire order. Chaplin authenticates the order. Grace is dubious of it's origin; rather than coming from Washington it was sent via Antartica, a route that is only supposed to be used if Washington is compromised. She mentions it to Sam who agrees. As they prepare to fire, Chaplin notices Sam's hesitation and asks him to say what they are all thinking. Sam suggests that they check the situation first and they are surprised to find American television broadcasting as normal. Chaplin radios Washington for confirmation of the order. Prosser is quick to remind him that breaking radio silence is against protocol but Chaplin proceeds regardless. Chaplin gets a response from Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry; he is relieved of his command and Sam is told to proceed. When Sam also asks for confirmation the SEALs storm the command room to try to force the crew to follow the order. Their action is cut short when the USS Illinos fires on the Colorado. The sub is able to dive before impact but still sustains damage and crashes onto the ocean floor. Sam evacuates the sick bay with the SEALs and then returns to the control room. He delivers a rousing speech to his crew urging them to do their jobs to ensure they survive and promising that he will face up to the consequences of his questioning the order later. The Colorado records a nuclear strike against Pakistan. Chaplin resumes command of the boat over the protests of Chief Prosser. He directs them to surface at Sainte Marina. He then has the crew secure the island's NATO station under his command. Grace calls her father Arthur Shepard to tell him that she is sage. Chaplin tries to tell him that the Colorado was attacked by friendlies but the call is cut short by Naval Military Police. A sudden blackout in the NATO station causes Grace to check the generator. She finds that Chief Prosser, Seaman Stern, and Seaman Lawrence have switched it off and contacted naval command to report their action. Stern is threatening Sam with a gun. Grace shoots Stern, killing him before he can fire at Sam. They get the generator on-line in time to recognize a pair of bombers headed towards the island. Chaplin threatens to fire a nuclear warhead on the US if the bombers do not turn back. The bombers continue beyond the threshold he set and he follows through, firing the missile. The bombers turn back but Chaplin refuses to disarm the warhead. Sam is aghast until Chaplin reveals that he set the missile to detonate 200 miles east of Washington. Chaplin records a video message declaring the island his territory and threatening to attack anyone who violates a 200 mile perimeter around it. As Chaplin addresses the world Mayor Serrat kidnaps two of his crew; Seamen Pilar Cortez and Josh Brannan. Grace visits Stern's body in the hospital and Prosser confronts her for her actions. He is taken into custody for organizing the blackout with Lawrence and Stern."Captain" Blue on Blue Chaplin visits Prosser, who is still sewing discontent among the crew. A passenger aircraft breaches the perimeter to drop special forces troops intended to take over the Colorado. Sam plans to meet them with an ambush. Chaplin approves of the plan and Grace volunteers to take part. Prosser suggests to the sailors accompanying Grace that people are often shot in the back during the heat of battle. The firefight goes badly, with the inexperienced sailors unable to contain the soldiers. Grace's men prove to be more loyal to Prosser and abandon her. Sam orders a phased retreat. Grace attempts a last charge and is wounded. She is saved by timely sniper fire from James King. The Colorado crew lose five people but are able to capture two of the Russians. Grace confronts Prosser about trying to have her killed. He responds by revealing that Chaplin's son Jeffrey was killed serving in Afghanistan a few weeks earlier, insinuating that Chaplin is acting out of a desire for revenge."Blue on Blue" Relationships Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Joseph Prosser is a major character in the first season of Last Resort. He is played by starring cast member Robert Patrick and debuts in . Appearances References Category:Military personnel Category:USS Colorado crew Category:Major characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 characters